


Are You Trying To Fucking Kill Me?

by cold_in_my_professions



Series: AOT one shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_in_my_professions/pseuds/cold_in_my_professions
Summary: Levi wanted to get work done that afternoon, but Eren had other plans.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: AOT one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Are You Trying To Fucking Kill Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ani_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_meme/gifts).



> Hello people of the attack on titan fandom! I have to admit I'm not actually part of the fandom or seen the anime, but my best friend, @Ani_meme, who helped me fix this up, is absolutely obsessed. Hence, I wrote them this and I hope you as the wider audience also enjoy it...

Levi hears a gentle knocking at the door of his apartment, which he recognises as his boyfriend’s signature pattern. He gets up slowly from his desk chair and can almost hear his muscles creaking from the hours spent sitting at his desk throughout the day. He’s trying to finish writing one bitch of a literature essay and while annoying the distraction is welcome. 

He opens the door and is greeted by a sight he is doubtful will ever leave his mind. Eren is stood in his doorway, gazing wistfully down at his phone, wearing one of Levi’s hoodies - which is far too small for him making his broad shoulders even more pronounced, he’s even taller than he usually is due to the large platform boots that are gracing his large feet, and the best part about the whole outfit: the pale pink skirt. The pink stands out from Eren’s somewhat tanned skin, and the pale colour is distinct from the worn hem of the black hoodie. 

Levi just stands in stunned silence. 

“You good sweetie?” Eren asks, stepping into the small apartment without invitation while enveloping the shorter man in his warm arms. 

“Yeah,” Levi regains control over his brain and formally invites the taller man through into his room, “You’re always welcome here, baby,” he says his hand grazing Eren’s exposed thigh until he quickly pulls his hand away, “But I need to finish this paper.”

The shorter man goes to walk away, back towards his computer, when the brunette grabs his slim wrist and pulls him closer, linking their lips in a quick kiss, “But I dressed up just for you.” He says cheekily, placing Levi’s hand on his ass through the skirt. 

“I know baby, but this is due tomorrow. I really need to finish it.” Levi fully intends to finally get back to his work but somehow ends up with his hands groping his boyfriend’s plump ass and his tongue working its way through his pink lips. He pulls away and licks his own bottom lip, “Are you wearing lip gloss?”

Eren nods and Levi groans against his chest, “Are you trying to fucking kill me?”

In lieu of an actual response the taller man just begins nibbling at the others earlobe. Levi moans loudly at the contact. “Eren,” he breathes, “I need to actually get this done.”

Eren groans as the smaller man pushes him onto the bed with surprising strength for his slight frame. However, he lets out a loud whine as the black haired boy walks back over to his desk instead of lying atop the former's body. 

As he hears the steady beat of Levi’s typing he readjusts himself in the bed pulling off his boots and pulling his skirt up just enough to tease his partner. He then slips his large hand beneath the elasticated waistband of his skirt and boxers in one swift motion. He purposefully makes a loud, breathy sound through his teeth as his hand grazes his half-hard dick.

Levi immediately turns around and swallows thickly, “Eren,” he says in a stern voice.

“What?” The taller man asks innocently as his hand continues to move along his cock. Levi rises from his chair and the brunette can see his enlarged bulge in his light grey sweatpants. The older man pulls the younger’s hand out of his pants and reaches around into his nightstand. Eren immediately becomes a lot more happy - hoping his visit isn’t going to be futile anymore. Until he sees what Levi got out of the drawer.

Handcuffs.

The larger man whines as both his hands are secured to the headboard. As the elder of the two walks away he admires the way his partner’s face is scrunched and angry, yet still adorable: resembling that of an angry puppy. He just smirks and gets back to work, ignoring the indignant sounds the younger is making.

After a few minutes he turns back around, “Do I need to shove something down your throat or can you actually be quiet while I’m trying to work.”

“I would love you to shove something down my throat,” The younger boy replies with a smirk.

Levi’s sock is not what he expected and it just makes the cute creases along his forehead even deeper. Levi kisses each of the many wrinkles then finally gets back to his work in peace, until he hears Eren moaning behind his makeshift gag. Levi just keeps his eyes trained on his word count, trying to mentally urge it up to the 20,000 he needs. 

In the end he gives up because Eren is making sounds that should be fucking illegal, he’s whimpering and moaning and groaning. The small man spins his chair around to see a huge tent in his boyfriend’s flowy skirt, a faint wet patch already present.

“How the fuck did you do that?” He questions, gently removing the gag.

“Do you know how fucking hot you look writing.” Eren responds snappily. He then shakes his handcuffs, “Now I’ve got your attention will you please just give  _ me  _ the attention I so desperately need.”

Levi decides he’ll have some fun of his own. 

He lifts up the light pink material and releases his boyfriends needy cock from his boxers, which end up somewhere irrelevant on the floor. He gives the tip a small kitten lick, then breathily mumbles, “This what you wanted baby?”

The boy below him keens and whimpers in reply.

He uses one hand to gently fondle the other boy’s balls as he continues to play with the tip of his dick with his tongue. With his second hand he caresses the brunette’s thigh, playing with the tight muscle built up there, gently pulling on a couple of long hairs as he continues to stroke up and down the leg.

“God, Levi,” A breathy moan comes from up above him and he glances up before taking his mouth off the tip of the other man’s member. He uses his feminine hands to push his boyfriend’s legs up to give him better access to his ass. He licks from his perineum to the base of his dick, making the other buck his hips into his face. He hums into the younger’s ass, which reverberates through Eren’s whole body, forcing him to release a loud moan. 

Levi then swirls his expert tongue around the clenching muscle of his partner’s asshole, “You taste amazing baby,” he says cooly, while Eren loses his shit above him.

“Fuck you,” Eren says.

As if on command Levi pushes the flat of his pink tongue into the enveloping warmth of his boyfriend, who clenches around the intrusion. The smaller can hear the handcuffs rattling against his bed frame and he smiles into the other’s ass. 

Almost as soon as this little display has started, Levi gets up and wipes his mouth quickly, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriends short hair, “Sorry love, my break’s over.” Before walking back over to his desk he picks up the sock from where it had been dumped on the bed and places it back into the larger boy’s mouth; further than last time in the hopes to actually shut him up.

His plan ultimately fails as Eren figures out yet another way of making Levi practically cum in his chair using his mouth. He’s making these adorably hot huffs around his gag and it makes the elder want to gag himself. He forces himself to concentrate on the connotations, once more wishing his word count would just increase itself.

He finally hits 20,000 words and he honestly doesn’t care if it makes no sense, he closes his laptop quickly and runs to the bed, already undressing. By the time he’s on top of Eren, letting his hands be set loose only long enough to pull his hoodie and T-shirt over his head, he’s already shirtless.

Eren wishes he could run his hands all over Levi’s lean, muscular chest, wishes he could pull Levi even closer, wishes he could feel the other boy’s warm skin under his finger tips. 

After releasing Eren from the gag Levi begins sucking large bruises onto his neck, the taller man melts around his restraints, fighting not to completely give into his partner’s charms. “I hate you,” he says, Levi hums in response but continues sucking and biting on his partner’s pulse point. Eren lets out a strangled moan then continues, “I show up, all dolled up and you ignore me,” his face falls into a frown that’s so cute it should be illegal, “To write a fucking English paper on Shakespeare or some shit. Then decide to fucking tease me and now you’re back.” He huffs, “And you tied me up so I can’t touch you, that’s just mean.”

Levi laughs and peppers kisses all over the taller man’s face, before whispering seductively in his ear, “I guess that means you want me to hurry up?”

“Yes dumbass.” 

He smirks and reaches into his organised bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lube and slicking his fingers, as he’s doing so he asks, “This what you wanted baby boy?”

“Hurry the fuck up or I will literally kick your ass.”

The shorter of the two laughs, before pressing his lips to the other man’s cheek, “Sure you will baby.”

He then nuzzles his face back into Eren’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent as he pushes one long finger into his tight hole. The brunette moans loudly and clenches around the bony finger. “God Eren, you’re so warm.” The short man says into the crook of the other’s neck.

“That’s what happens when you get teased for two fucking hours.”

Levi pulls his finger out of the tight asshole and Eren whines, ass clenching around nothing, “That is a lie and you know it.”

“No.” Eren replies indignantly.

Levi waves his finger in front of Eren’s seafoam eyes, “You’re not getting this back until you tell the truth.”

“Fine, it was only like half an hour, but it felt like 2 hours,” Levi smirks faintly, “Now keep going you prick.”

Levi laughs gently then eases one finger into the brunette’s ass. He reaches one hand up to run his fingers through Eren’s short hair and returns his mouth to it’s place sucking hickey after hickey onto the other’s long neck.

He teases at Eren’s hole with his middle finger, gently pushing and rubbing circles into the tight ring of muscle. The gentle touching, combined with his index already lodged firmly in place within his ass, sends shivers up his spine, through to his vocal cords, which release an embarrassingly loud groan. 

“Like that do you baby?” The smaller man asks, continuing his teasing.

“Fuck yes,” Eren looses all sense of embarasment as he begs for Levi to fill him up, to fuck him senseless into the matress, to fill up his tight hole with cum again and again.

In response Levi just laughs as he finally pushes another finger into Eren’s tight hole, “Horny are we baby?”

Eren goes to reply something but all that comes out is another moan as Levi’s thin fingers find his prostate. The taller man can feel his boyfriend smirking into his collar bone and continue to stroke lightly against the small bundle of nerves, turning his boyfriend into a moaning mess beneath his deft fingers, feeling the ball of tension in his stomach wind even tighter. 

Levi continues working his fingers in and out of his partner, his mouth now licking and sucking at the other man’s nipples; playing with the little pink nib with his tongue and lips. The taller man groans loudly as his fingers rub against his prostate in time with a hard bite on one of his nipples. The groan is accompanied this time with grunted speech, “Fuck, Levi I’m gonna-”

White liquid squirts between the two men, covering both their stomachs, “Jesus Eren,”Levi says as he continues to finger his way in and out of Eren’s ass. Pushing the other man through his post-orgasm bliss. 

With his hand not occupied with his boyfriend’s delicious ass he works his legs out of his now uncomfortable sweatpants and tight black boxers. He delicately pulls his fingers out of his partner’s ass, which is met with a loud groan from the latter. The shorter man looks over to see Eren’s member already standing erect once more, “Hard for me again already?” He asks teasingly.

The taller boy just scowls and replies, “You’re the one who was fucking hitting my fucking prostate everytime.”

Levi laughs, using the fact Eren is lying down to hover above his face, “You love me don’t you.”

Eren’s turquoise eyes soften, “Yeah, I do.”

“I love you too.”

“Now hurry up and fuck me,” Eren lowers his voice, and his eyes darken, “I want your dick buried up my ass as it leaks your fucking filthy cum.”

Levi’s head falls onto Eren’s broad shoulder as he audibly groans in Eren’s ear.

“You gonna do it or are you too much of a pussy? Gonna untie me so I can do it myself you useless son of a bitch.”

Levi slaps his thigh - hard - and it turns Eren on even more, “Quiet, slut.” His small hands grip the larger man’s hips and he braces his knees on the bed as he pushes into the warm embrace of his partner's ass with his dick. As he slides home, Eren moans his name, loudly, in his ear. Levi can’t help but moan back. 

“Do you know what ‘fuck me’ means or do I need to show you?” Eren asks, his eyebrows, “I’d be happy to do myself on your dick until you have to beg me to stop.”

“God, Eren,” Levi breathes, “Are you trying to fucking kill me.”

“No just trying to get you to actually do me.”

At Eren’s arrogant voice Levi swiftly pulls back, so just the tip of his dick is engulfed by the golden warmth of his boyfriend's ass. He harshly pushes back in, making Eren wail his name in his ear.

“That good enough for you, slut?” He asks once he sets up a quick and unforgiving pace. Eren only moans in response, Levi’s dick having brushed up against his sensitive prostate, “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

After a few more thrusts hitting Eren directly in his prostate, he’s wriggling his arms, which are still held above his head with the metal handcuffs. He’s moaning and groaning, trying to get Levi to take them off. “Use your words,” Levi requests harshly, tugging on Eren’s brown hair.

“Uncuff me.” The tip of Levi’s member hits his prostate once more and suddenly he’s begging once more, “Please, want to touch you, want to feel you. Please.”

“Needy tonight aren’t you?”

Eren nods in agreement as another loud moan escapes his lips.

“Slut,” Levi states as his delicate hand wraps around Eren’s now dripping dick, he coats it with his own cum lying idly on his muscular stomach. Eren’s hips keen towards his hand by their own volition. Levi laughs, “Fuck baby, look at you. So desperate aren’t you. Nobody liked your ass enough to buy you off the street so you come to me?”

Eren’s ass clenches around Levi’s member, causing the older man to let out an aborted moan. The younger man once again wriggles in his chains, “Fuck you.” He says breathlessly.

His ass clenches around Levi once more as the knot in his stomach tightens and unravels, his toes curling from where they’re buried deep in the mattress. He surges as far forward as he can, capturing the older man’s lips in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Through the haze his orgasm causes him, he feels his ass fill with a warm liquid and a light weight flop onto his chest.

The two lie there for a minute before Eren talks, “Get me out of these fucking handcuffs, asshole.”

Levi lets out a tired groan, pulling slowly out of the larger man’s asshole, making a stinging sensation run up his back. He quickly releases the larger man’s wrist from the tight cuffs, his wrists shining a bright red in the dim light. He quickly falls back into his boyfriend’s arms, ignoring the way the mess on their stomachs makes him want to clean up. He’s too tired right now, and he’s in Eren’s arms: everything is alright. 

His hands begin running up and down the larger man’s sides, relaxing him, until they run into large amounts of damp, pale pink fabric still wrapped around Eren’s muscular waist. He chuckles quietly, “I think your skirt might need a wash baby.”

Eren also starts laughing, his hands deftly moving to take off the skirt and assess the damage. He pulls the pink material from his body and sees it absolutely soaked, he throws it to the floor when Levi’s tongue begins liking his abs. 

He uses his newly released hands to cord through Levi’s black hair as he licks up and down his chest, getting dangerously close to his exhausted dick and oversensitive nipples as he does so.

Levi licks one line of cum from Eren’s chest, savouring the salty taste in his mouth, following it down to Eren’s red and swollen hole.

“Levi, what are you doing?” The taller man asks tiredly.

Rather than respond, Levi just begins licking and sucking the taller man’s pale balls, feeling his sweat pool in his hairline. Eren realises what’s happening when Levi’s small hand brushes against his twitching cock. The tall man moans loudly, his voice almost horse from an evening full of doing just that. 

Levi continues to milk his dick, engulfing the half-hard member in his warm mouth and Eren is coming for the third time that night, his dick dribbling miserably into Levi’s warm mouth.

The younger man lets his head fall back into the pillow as his boyfriend wipes his torso clean, before the smaller man snuggles into his side. He places a gentle kiss on the top of the ebony hair before his eyes flutter shut and he lets his tiredness engulf him into the land of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!! Comments and kudos appreciated xx


End file.
